


A New Sky

by NanashiJones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astronomy, Backstory, Flashbacks, Gen, Kid Fic, Sister-Sister Relationship, super sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanashiJones/pseuds/NanashiJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex do everything together- watch TV, share meals, talk about their day jobs, but there's one thing they do together that stands above the rest: star gazing.</p>
<p>A special meteor shower is headed for Earth (it's totally benign. The DEO says so), and Alex wants to capture a little of the magic from the first time she and her sister watched the sky together. Of course, this may be easier said than done since her sister is Supergirl.</p>
<p>If you like sister feels, Kara and Alex as kids, Clark being a total goober, and astronomical events- then this fic is for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Sky

Alex Danvers was icing down her leg at her desk when she got the department-wide alert in her e-mail. It was from the Astronomical Division.

After taking a cheap shot from the newby alien criminal she and J'onn had just locked up, she wasn't leaving her desk any time soon. Which meant she couldn't claim to have missed the e-mail.

With a sigh, she clicked on the message. "Don't be weird…" she begged quietly, before reading.

 

## UPDATE ON ASTRONOMICAL ALERT FOR --ALL DEPARTMENTS--

**The Gamma Delphinid meteor shower mentioned in the earlier alert, which will be at its peak tomorrow evening, has been downgraded from potentially threatening stellar event to a non-threatening stellar event.**

**Gamma Delphinid, whose radiant point is within the Delphinus constellation, is part of an estimated 80-year cycle. This rare shower, confirmed by NASA, will cause no alteration to abilities of the non-terrestrial, incarcerated populace on-site. Additionally, shower will not affect the two active Kryptonian residents on-planet.**

**Should any agent have further questions regarding the shower, please submit formal inquiries to Astronomical Department between the hours of 6am and 9pm.**

 

Alex skipped past the rest. Just chatter, but it did get her thinking.

She opened a browser tab and pulled up NASA's website. She grinned. The shower should be visible over National City, and the rest of the west coast. And while the alien she'd just tossed in a super cell had been ranting about the repulsiveness of Earth’s sky, Alex knew _one_ super-alien sister who definitely liked looking at it.

 

* * *

 

"Ohmygosh, yes!"

Alex laughed.

"So, I take it you want to see it?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" Kara gushed. "Are you looking at the website right now?"

"I am," Alex confirmed, with a grin. "But the pictures in the article aren’t from isn't this shower."

"Well duh. It's _clearly_ an Leonid," Kara said. "I wish there were a date on that photo. I think we saw this one."

"Could be," Alex agreed. "But we get Leonids pretty regularly. This shows up-"

"Every _eighty years?_ " Kara exclaimed. "Omygosh. We may only see this once in a lifetime, Alex!"

"And it'd be the first time either of us would be seeing it," Alex said. "That'd be an added bonus."

"Oh yeeeeeah. Finally, something in the sky that you _haven't_ seen before me," Kara said.

"That's only because I had access to high powered satellites before you practiced your telescopic vision."

"I won't debate that," Kara said. "So, I'm totally in- my place or yours?"

"Let's do mine," Alex said. "We're over at your place plenty."

"True," Kara agreed. "Plus, your building's roof is _way_ nicer than mine."

"Really," Alex said, amused.

"Yeah. Like, it's all tidy and clean, and mine has all this garbage, then there's the weird smells- ugh," Kara said, with a sigh. "I really should have a word with building management, but then I'd have to explain why I'm up there…"

Alex chuckled. "Let's avoid revealing your secret identity to your building's super over nasty rooftops, okay?"

"If you say so," Kara replied, mock dramatically. "Whup. Ms. Grant's trying to get me. I'll call you back in a bit. We can hammer out the details then?"

Alex smiled. "That'd be great. Don't let Cat bite your head off."

"Oh, please. She doesn't- it's more like she takes a finger, these days," Kara sputtered.

"I guess that's some progress," Alex offered. "Later, Kara."

"Bye, Alex!"

Alex turned off her phone and looked back at the computer screen. The pictures were from a different meteor shower- more meant to evoke the spectacle in store, rather than show the actual event. As she thought on it, Alex felt a bubble of excitement rise up in her chest. She was _really_ excited to share this with Kara.

It wasn’t always _exciting_ , but stargazing with Kara had always been special, even at the beginning.

 

* * *

 

Alex had been working on homework in her bedroom, one sunny Tuesday, when her mom knocked on the door frame and told Alex that Superman would be visiting.

Alex shrugged. The first time Superman came over, Alex was twelve, and yes, it was a big deal. She wanted to know everything about him. How he made his costume, did he really save people all the time, was that language he spoke with Dad _really_ from his home planet? He was a superhero, and she was twelve- it was a given she'd be enthusiastic.

But now? At fourteen? He was pretty much just one of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers' work friends. He just dressed a little differently, and didn’t park in the driveway when he came to the house.

So, he was a little low on Alex's list of priorities. She really needed to finish her homework. Otherwise, she couldn't get online and check on her guild, later.

"He's bringing someone," Eliza added.

That was new. Alex looked up. "Yeah?" she said.

Eliza nodded and bit her lip, her expression wary and not fully focused on her daughter.

Alex put down her pencil. "Mom?"

Eliza snapped back to the conversation. "Sorry. Superman's coming, and… he's bringing someone."

"You said that," Alex pointed out.

"Right, right," Eliza said, flapping a hand. "Sorry. He's bringing someone, and she may be staying with us."

"She?" Alex felt like she had been suddenly woken from a deep sleep. She _heard_ her mom's words, but they didn't add up. "Wait, what?" Alex asked.

"We'll explain later," Eliza said, smiling, though less _at_ Alex and more in Alex's general vicinity. "Right now, can you just go make sure the guest room has fresh sheets, Honey?"

Alex nodded slowly. Her mom wasn't the kind of woman who typically called her daughter "Honey." Alex didn't want to push it and risk Eliza calling her "Dear," too.

Eliza smiled, then went downstairs to wait for Superman and the mysterious "she." Alex checked on the guest room.

The bed _had_ sheets, but they definitely weren't fresh, so Alex changed them out. While she did, she wondered what could possibly freak her mom out like that. Eliza did scary smart math, and made baked ziti for _Superman_ \- Alex had been certain her mom was completely unfreakable. Yet, here she was- saying things like "Honey," and not focusing on what was in front of her.

As Alex shoved the last pillow into its case, she caught that familiar flutter of a red cape outside the window. She turned to look, and then _stared_.

In Superman's arms, was a girl. She was about Alex's age, maybe younger, with long, sandy blond hair. She wore all-white clothes with an S symbol, like Superman's, on her chest. Alex blinked. She didn’t know what she had expected, but it definitely wasn’t this.

Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers walked quickly out to meet Superman, and the girl. She saw them talking, but Alex couldn't hear them through the closed window. When Eliza disappeared back into the house, Alex _could_ hear her name being called.

She raced out of the room and hopped down the stairs two at a time. When she landed, she was only a few steps from the newcomer. The girl stood, a bit wobbly, in the foyer and blinked very blue, and very tired-looking, eyes at Alex. She reminded Alex of the way one of her friends had looked, after staying up all night at a bad sleepover- dozy and not very happy.

"Can you take… Kara?" Eliza glanced at Superman, who stood behind the girl. Superman smiled and nodded. Eliza looked back at Alex. "Alex, can you take Kara up to the guest room?" Eliza said. "She's had a long trip and, ah, needs to lay down."

"Sure," Alex said.

She offered her hand. Kara of the up-all-night blue eyes blinked at it, then took it. Slowly, Alex lead her up the stairs and to the guest room. Kara stared at the bed in sleepy confusion, so Alex patted it invitingly.

Kara smiled. It was the saddest smile Alex had ever seen. Then, Kara said something. To Alex's surprise, it sounded like that language Superman spoke- he’d taught her a bit when she’d asked. She was sure of it when she understood the last words: "<Thank you.>"

On reflex, Alex replied, "<You are welcome.>"

Kara released Alex's hand and lay down, on top of the sheets, still in her clothes. She smiled again at Alex. Not as sad this time, but Alex could still see a lot of hurt there. Then, her eyes slipped shut and she was asleep. Just like that.

Alex quietly shut the door most of the way, then ran back downstairs. A girl with a Superman-like symbol on her chest, speaking the language from Superman's home planet was sleeping in the guest room? Alex needed to find out what was going on.

 

* * *

 

Alex didn't have to wait long to get answers. Superman took a seat at the dining room table while Eliza and Jeremiah sat across from him. Alex stood in the doorway, where she could see everyone.

Superman explained that he found Kara in a pod similar to the one that had brought him to Earth, and that she was from Krypton, like him. He added that, from what she'd told him on their flight over, _she_ was supposed to take care of _him_.

"I… don't understand," Eliza said, squinting. "She's just a girl. Younger than Alex, perhaps."

"She was trapped in the Phantom Zone," Superman replied.

Jeremiah and Eliza's eyes widened. Alex didn’t get it. What was the Phantom Zone?

"At least, that's what it sounded like," Superman said, running a hand through his hair. Alex stared. She'd had never seen him look so… intense? Worried? Excited? She really couldn't tell. His face was this crush of expressions, and Alex couldn't keep up.

"I'll have to get more information from her pod," he continued, "but it sounds like she launched at the same time I did, then got knocked off course. Kara’s pod drifted into the Phantom Zone, then went into stasis. She only recently came out, and landed here."

"Jesus," Jeremiah murmured.

"And that's not all," Superman added.

"What else could there be?" Eliza asked.

Superman smiled, sheepishly. "She's, ah. She's my cousin."

Alex's jaw dropped. "You have family?" she said.

Eliza and Jeremiah jumped, but Superman just grinned at her. "Yeah. Yeah, I do," he said. Alex didn't think she'd ever seen him look so… _happy_.

Sobering, he looked back at Alex's parents. "But I can't take care of her," he said.

"You can't- but you just said she's your cousin," Alex pointed out.

"I know," Superman said. He looked down. "Which is why I can't keep her with me. She's _my_ cousin."

"And your enemies…" Jeremiah supplied.

Superman nodded, and Alex's gut twisted. He'd not only found someone from his planet, but from his _family_. And he couldn't bring them home. Alex felt like a jerk for pointing it out, and kept her mouth shut.

"So, I need people I trust to take care of her, for me," Superman said.

"Of course we'll help," Eliza said. She took Jeremiah's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Superman nodded in return and tension Alex hadn’t recognized he'd been carrying eased out of his shoulders. "Thank you. Jeremiah, Eliza, I can't express- Thank you. So much." He stood slowly. "I need to get back to her pod, and check in with... a friend. He should be able to set her up with an identity." His smile twisted in wry amusement. "You'll have to adopt her, after a fashion. Is that alright?"

Eliza and Jeremiah nodded. "Absolutely," Jeremiah said.

As he turned to leave, Eliza stood up. "Superman?" she called out.

He stopped and faced her.

Eliza leaned forward, expression intent. "You said she's from Krypton. Is she… like you? Or going to be?"

If his smile from early was big, this one practically took up his whole face. "Yeah," he said, voice soft, like he couldn't believe his luck. "I looked her over on the way here. Her cells are already soaking up the solar radiation."

Jeremiah exhaled. "That's why us."

"I couldn't think of anyone better suited," Superman said. And he said it in that way Alex thought was pretty cool- like he believed in you as much as you did him. Alex wondered why he wasn't President, if he could talk like that.

"Now, I hate to be rude, but…" He tilted his head to the door, with an apologetic look.

"Of course. We'll- we'll catch up later," Jeremiah said.

"Absolutely. See you soon, Doctor Danvers, Doctor Danvers." He smiled at Alex. " _Not_ Doctor Danvers."

Alex rolled her eyes, but smiled a little in return. That was another reason the awe had worn off- for all that he was Superman, he was just _such_ a goober sometimes.

Superman nodded one last time at everyone, stepped out the front door, then burst into the sky like a shot.

Her parents held one another's hands and stared out the window at the front yard.

"So... she's staying with us? Permanently?" Alex said.

Jeremiah and Eliza turned, as if noticing Alex’s presence for the first time. It made Alex's gut twist, again. She didn't like it. Her parents didn't get rattled like this.

"Yes," Eliza said. "It, ah. It looks like you're getting a sister."

Alex blinked at them. "Okay," she said, looking around. "Is she going to stay in the guest room?"

Eliza sighed. "We don't know, Alex," she said, rubbing a few fingers against her forehead. "This was dropped on us as much as it was you. So… we'll figure it out. As a family."

Alex looked at her shoes. She shrugged again. "Okay. Can I… go back to my homework? She's- well, she's pretty much crashed out. She’s not going anywhere."

"Yeah. You get back to your homework, Honey," Eliza said. "Your father and I… we need-"

"We need to talk," Jeremiah said.

"Okay," Alex replied. And went to her room.

She took up her pencil and sat at her desk, but she couldn't manage to get any work done. She just stared at the numbers. Too many questions. On the paper, and in her head.

Eventually, she turned to look through her open door, into the guest room. With the guest room door partially shut, she could only barely see the white shape of Kara's chest rise and fall as she breathed. A Kryptonian, like Superman, breathing in her house- sleeping in her house. Hers. And, maybe if all that adoption stuff was true, she'd even be family, too.

Alex blinked slowly at Kara, then turned back to her homework. Alex knew she was smart, but for some reason, all this really obvious stuff just wasn't making sense. Maybe that was because it felt big. Way bigger than Superman being her parents' work friend. So, Alex was going to focus on the things she _could_ handle. Like geometry problem number three.

 

* * *

 

Kara didn't wake before for dinner, which was probably a good thing because it was _weird_. Even by the Danvers family's standards.

"Can you pass the uh, the barbeque sauce?" Jeremiah said.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Dad, that's ketchup."

"Yeah, can you pass that?"

Alex did so.

"So," she said, when she couldn't take the quiet any more. "What's happening with… uh, Kara upstairs?" she asked.

"Well," Jeremiah said. "Once Superman’s, ah, friend gets us her official documents, we'll do the adoption paperwork, and she'll be a member of the family."

Alex frowned. "Just like that?" she said.

Jeremiah nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Just like that."

"Will she…" Alex tilted her head, "really be my sister? Adopted sister?"

Eliza nodded and smiled a little. "You always wanted a sister," she said, encouragingly.

Alex looked back at her food. "Yeah, when I was six," she muttered.

"Sorry?" Eliza asked, cocking her head.

"Nothing," Alex replied, with a sigh.

"We're going to have to start thinking forward," Jeremiah said to Eliza. "Even before the adoption papers clear. Clothes, school, that kind of thing." He absently tapped his fork against his plate. " _And_ we'll all need to be prepared for her powers. When they come."

"Uh, backup," Alex said. "Powers? Like _Superman's powers_ , powers?"

Jeremiah and Eliza shared a look. Then, Jeremiah said, "Well, yes. That's what he meant when he said that her cells were soaking up the solar radiation like his. That's how his abilities work."

"And she's the same…" Alex said, frowning slightly.

Eliza nodded. "At least on a cellular level- like humans are more or less the same. It's reasonable to expect she'll develop abilities like Superman's." She turned to Jeremiah. "You know, we should probably ask him if he remembers anything useful his parents did, when he was growing up."

"That's a great idea," Jeremiah said.

"And she'll probably need a lot of guidance from you, Alex," Eliza said, facing her daughter. "She's going to have a lot coming at her- new home, new family, new abilities. We'll be counting on you to help your new sister out when we aren't there."

Alex leaned back, away from her mom’s earnest expression. "It's gonna be kind of hard to help her when she doesn't speak English," she said.

Eliza smiled brightly. "That's a very good point. Should we consider enrolling her in the ESL program?" she said to Jeremiah.

Alex furrowed her brow at her mom.

"I don't think so," Jeremiah said. "I mean, if her mind works like Superman's, then she should be plenty smart enough to pick up English, in no time."

Alex scowled at her food. Wasn't _she_ plenty smart enough, too? But nobody asked her if learning Spanish was hard.

"You're right," Eliza said, with a laugh. She shook her head. "I'm just- there's so much to consider. We'll have to make sure she feels just as loved and accepted as Alex."

Alex dropped her fork and knife on her partially empty plate. "May I be excused?" she said, looking at the table.

Eliza and Jeremiah blinked at Alex. After they shared a brief look, Eliza said, "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. It's just- I'm done. So…"

"Alex, are you okay?" Jeremiah said, slowly. He traded looks with Eliza, then focused back on Alex. "I mean, we know this is a lot to take in at once, and-"

"I'm fine," Alex said, jerking her head up. "I'm totally fine. Why wouldn't I be fine with a super cool new alien, right here in the family, for you guys to fawn over?"

"Alex…" Eliza said, warningly. Alex could tell she'd struck something in her parents.

She looked back down. "Can I please be excused? Please?" she said, voice more quiet.

After an almost too long silence, Jeremiah said, "You are."

Alex got up and grabbed her plate.

"But if you want to talk about anything- anything at all," he offered.

"We're right here," Eliza finished.

Alex glanced at them, then back at her plate. "Thanks. I'm... I'm going to my room."

They nodded at Alex, watching her with big, concerned eyes, which just added to the whole weird thing. Ignoring their stares, Alex put her dishes in the sink, retreated to the safety of her room, and turned on her computer. She wanted to do something normal. A raid with her guild. Something to get her mind off all the upheaval currently asleep in the guest room.

 

* * *

 

She couldn't raid. Nobody else was available. So, after mindlessly running around for an hour, she logged off and read till bedtime.

But even then, sleep didn't come. Kryptonian alien in the house. A Kryptonian alien who was going to have powers. Who was going to be her new sister.

Who could sleep after today?

Her parents could, apparently. Their lights were out, and their end of the house was quiet. But Alex still couldn't nod off. It was super late, but she just kept staring at the ceiling.

Then, she heard a noise from the guest room. Like someone gasping. Then, again. It sounded somehow familiar, and then it dawned on Alex that Kara must be crying.

Alex slid out from under her sheets and approached the guest room. She peeked through the doorway.

In the moonlight streaming in through the window, Alex could see Kara, sitting on the end of the bed. And she was… sobbing. She sobbed great big wet tears that she didn't even bother to wipe away.

Alex knocked lightly.

Kara jumped. She stared at the door in confusion, so Alex came in.

Now, she rubbed at her face. She said something in that Kryptonian language, but when she looked at Alex, Alex could only shrug. Alex may have been able to say hello or goodbye, but she didn't speak full alien.

Kara slumped. She said something that sounded like sorry.

"Um. It's okay," Alex said, shrugging one shoulder. "You're- you're having a rough day, right?"

Kara cocked her head at Alex.

"R-roough. Day? Right?" she parrotted back.

Alex chuckled. Kara smiled, weakly. Then, she straightened and looked rather official. Or as official as a young girl in white PJs can look. Alex thought it was hilarious, but smothered her laughter.

Kara put a hand on her chest. "Kara Zor-El," she said, and bowed slightly.

"Alex Danvers," Alex said, responding in kind because… why not?

"Alex Danvers," Kara repeated.

"Alex," Alex said.

Kara smiled. "Alex." She nodded. "Kara."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Okay, Tarzan," she muttered.

Kara cocked her head again, so Alex shook hers. "Never mind." She leaned against the dresser by the door. "Can't sleep?" she asked.

Kara shrugged, and Alex almost facepalmed. Duh. If she didn't do Kryptonian, then Kara sure didn't do English.

After thinking a moment, she mimed laying her head on a pillow, then jerking violently awake. It earned a giggle. One that flushed Kara's cheeks, which made Alex feel better.

Kara nodded in understanding.

Alex pointed at herself and nodded in sympathy.

Kara sighed, looking around. She said another thing, and this time, Alex caught another word she knew: <Home.>

Alex nodded. "<Home. Yes,>" she said.

Kara's eyes lit up. "<Home?>" she asked.

Alex smiled. Yes. Communication. Her parents were gonna _brick_. They would be talking to Kara _after_ Alex. How cool was that?

"<Yes,>" Alex replied, and gestured around her. "<Home.>" When she realized she didn't know the word for "my," she just patted her chest again. "<Home.>"

Kara smiled slowly. She nodded. "<Thank you,>" she said.

"<You are welcome,>" Alex said.

Kara squinted at Alex and said something. Alex was pretty sure it was "Are you sure you don't speak my language?"

Alex pinched her fingers: the universal (or at least she hoped universal) symbol for "not much." It must have worked, because Kara nodded in understanding.

When they lapsed into silence, Alex rubbed her arm awkwardly, at a loss for what else to do. Kara didn't seem to mind. She looked away from Alex to inspect the room, taking in the furniture, the decor, the window. She stopped, gazing out the window. As she turned her body fully to it, the sadness came back to her expression, and her whole demeanor wilted.

Alex crossed over to her. "Hey," she said. "What's wrong?"

Kara looked up at Alex. Then, she looked out the window and up into the sky. "<Home,>" she whispered.

Alex rested a hand on Kara's back. She knew about Krypton. Her dad and Superman talked about it. How it blew up. How Superman was the last of his people.

Till now.

As Alex studied Kara's pained expression, she realized they also talked about Krypton blowing up like it was abstract. Like it was history homework. Something that happened in the past, and it had a sting, but it didn't hurt. Superman didn't look like this when he talked about Krypton. Alex thought Kara looked like how _she_ had felt when her hamster died. Times a million.

Krypton wasn't abstract for Kara. It was real. And it was _very_ newly gone.

Alex frowned and pushed her mouth to one side. Then, she went to the window and pushed it open.

Kara stared at her in confusion. Alex offered her hand. "C'mon," she said.

Kara didn't move.

"C'mon. Maybe we can find your home," Alex said. "Together."

Kara remained on the bed.

Alex sighed. "<Home?>" she said, and pointed out the window and up. "Y'know, <home.>" She cupped her hands around her eyes and turned exaggeratedly, looking out the window and up.

Kara's eyes brightened, and she nodded, sliding off the bed. Alex held the window open as Kara climbed through to the roof, then grabbed Kara by the back of the clothes as she almost skidded down the shingles and over the edge.

"Easy," Alex cautioned. "I know you're… gonna be like Superman. But let's not test it yet, okay?"

Kara cocked her head and replied in Kryptonian.

"Man, this is hard," Alex said, scooting out and sitting down on the roof's cool surface. Kara mimicked her. "Either you gotta learn English, or I gotta learn more of your language."

Kara nodded politely, but stared up at the sky. Her expression tightened as she did.

"Do you see it?" Alex asked.

Kara didn't respond. Her eyes darted around the sky quickly, intently- Alex could see she was searching hard. Finally, she sighed, and looked down. She rubbed at her eyes, and said something in this voice that broke Alex's heart. Realizing she wasn't understood, Kara swallowed like a guppy and said, "<No home. No home.>"

Alex sighed as heavily as Kara did. She didn't really expect this to work. Even if by some miracle they knew which part of the sky to search- Kara couldn't see her home.

Or could she? Alex mused that, after all, Krypton was light years away, so maybe the light from the star-

She shuddered. That was a depressing thought. And it wasn't even _her_ planet.

Kara got herself back under control enough to just stare up into the sky. As she did, her expression softened. Wonder replaced sadness, and she sniffed and smiled a little. She murmured more of her own language that Alex didn't know. But it sounded better. Less heart-breaking.

So, Alex tried to see what Kara saw. At first, she couldn't. It was a sky she'd seen every night of her life. Same stars, same constellations, the little bit of the Milky Way she could see over the light pollution. But Kara… "You've never seen this sky," Alex said, softly.

Kara looked at her.

Alex frowned, wracking her brain. She had to know _something_ other than "hello," or "goodbye," or "where is the bathroom." She _had_ to know how to say _something_ about what Kara was- Ah.

Alex smiled slowly and pointed up. "<New>," she said. She then waved her hand, taking in the whole sky. "<New.>"

Kara's eyes watered, and she smiled, but she didn't break into sobs again. Instead, she nodded. "<Yes. New,>" she agreed, and looked back up. Alex joined her.

As they both watched the sky, Alex pulled her knees to her chest. It was kind of chilly at night, this close to the ocean. Kara didn't seem to mind- she leaned forward a little, focusing on the sky intently. Alex tried to put herself in Kara's shoes.

What was it like to see this for the first time? To not recognize any of the stars or constellations? To see a totally new sky? An unfamiliar moon?

They sat in companionable silence as they stargazed. Eventually, Alex sighted on the North Star and pointed. "That's the North Star," she said.

Kara blinked.

Alex looked at Kara, and did it again, her finger still in position. "North Star," she said.

Kara leaned over a bit, followed Alex's direction, and whispered, "Noruth. Staaar."

Alex nodded. She moved her finger and sketched out the nearest constellation. "Cepheus," she said, slowly.

Kara didn't need to lean close to Alex now. She just leaned forward again, eager to follow the direction on her own. "Seh-fee-us," she said.

Alex needed a second, because this was a little trickier, but she figured it out. Again she sketched a constellation. "Draco," she said.

Kara's lips moved as she squinted, then her eyes relaxed. "Dray-ko."

Alex smiled at Kara. "Now we just have to teach you everything else," she joked.

Kara looked stricken, so Alex waved a hand. "Sorry." She pointed again. "Big Dipper."

"Big Dip-per," Kara said, more certain.

They stayed like that for the next hour. Alex rattled off as many constellations as she could, and Kara repeated them. It was nice. Normal. Like Kara was just a friend in really white PJs, and not this… strange immigrant from another planet. Well, she _was_ a strange immigrant from another planet, but that didn't stop this from being nice.

Eventually, they both started yawning. Alex smiled, then stood up.

"Bed time," she said, sleepily.

Kara looked like she wanted to protest, but then yawned hugely and that decided her. She followed Alex back inside and to the guest bed.

Kara started to lay on top of the sheets again, but Alex stopped her. Once they got Kara's shoes off, Alex tucked Kara in like her mom had done for her when Alex was younger.

"Okay," Alex said, with a yawn. "Sleep tight." She stumbled to the door, hoping she wouldn't pass out before she made it to her bed.

"Alex?"

She paused in the doorway and sighed. Ugh. She just wanted to sleep. _Now_.

Instead, she looked back over her shoulder and said, "Yeah?"

"<Thank you.>"

Alex smiled. "<You are welcome.>"

Kara smiled, and her eyes drifted shut.

Alex sighed. Finally, finally, she arrived at her bed and plopped down. She got the covers up just as she closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

When Alex opened her eyes, she wasn't in Midvale, and she wasn't fourteen. She was stretched out on the roof of her building in one of the two chairs she'd dragged up, along with a bottle of wine and a bag of the chips Kara had been gushing over, last week. She watched the sky with anticipation.

Anticipation, and a bit of dread. Kara hadn't checked in since Alex got off work.

"James got this lead on Intergang," Kara had explained. "I should _totally_ be done with it in time for the shower. But I… may be a skoche late."

Alex closed her eyes, and with a breath, shoved her disappointment aside. She was a secret agent who fought super aliens. Her sister was a super alien who fought crime and other super aliens. These things happened. Alex knew on a gut level that no plan survived first contact with the enemy, and “the enemy” was generally everything _not_ the plan.

"Just a skoche, huh?" Alex had replied, maturely. "Well, I'll have to dock ten super points from Hufflepuff for that."

"You _would_ , you Ravenclaw," Kara snarked back.

Alex laughed. "Seriously," she said. "Take care of yourself."

"You know I always do."

Alex didn't point out that Kara was only about fifty-fifty when it came to taking care of herself. Her sister was a grown ass woman who could make her own decisions. Even if those decisions got in the way of a meteor shower that only came around every eighty years, and it would be the first stargazing thing they saw _together_ for the first time _,_ and-

Alex shook her head and cracked open the wine. She needed to not stress about this. Kara would be _fine_. She'd be there. It would all be _fine_.

Two glasses of wine later, Alex was definitely not fine. The shower was due to start soon, and she still hadn't heard anything from Kara.

She glanced at her phone and shook her head. She would _not_ call her.

Kara was working with James to stop Intergang, which was a potentially dangerous situation. Alex would not call her sister while she was in a potentially dangerous situation. Because if _Kara_ called _Alex_ during a potentially dangerous situation, Alex would yell at Kara, a lot, because she was trying to track down a Gryphnoid, which is super big and super good at hearing things, and this was _not_ the time for Kara to ask Alex her thoughts on last night's _Grey's Anatomy!_

Alex took another swig of wine. Then she picked up her phone and dialed Kara.

It rang once. "Hello?"

"Kara? Hey. Are you still coming?" Alex said, rising out of her chair. She wasn’t pacing. She walked. She preferred to move when she talked on the phone.

"I'm, uh, I'm trying," Kara said. A sound, like a microwave oven exploding in reverse, boomed through the background.

Alex blinked. "What was _that?_ " she demanded.

"Super weapon thing- James, duck!" Whooshing air, and a murmured thanks. "Ugh. Alex, I'm really, really sorry, but- eek! I don't think I can make it."

Alex nodded, because she was an adult. Her sister was an adult. They weren't kids climbing out on their parents' roof any more. They had responsibilities.

"It's okay," Alex said. "I understand. You- you fight the bad guys. I'll see if I can record it for you."

Another reverse microwave boom. "Alex, I really, really am-"

"No. It's alright," Alex interjected. And she did so without sounding weepy. Because she was not weepy after only two glasses of wine. "I know you have these- these things you do. Because I do them, too. Maybe not with heat vision, but you know I do them."

"Uh-huh," Kara said. She had super hearing. Maybe she was listening.

"And our lives are just so- so much aliens, and explosions, and aliens made from explosions that I thought- hey. Here's this- this thing," Alex said. "Here is something we used to do together a lot. And it's gonna be new. For both of us. Remember that, Kara? Remember <new?>"

Kara didn't say anything.

"I just…" Alex sighed and dropped back into her chair. She rubbed at her face. "I figured life could hold it's friggin' horses for once, so we could _both_ do this new together. I mean, we get time to watch TV together, have dinner together, but this is… this was the first thing we shared." Alex slumped.

She looked up, and the first blaze of light crossed the sky.

"I wanted to share something new with you all over again, Kara."

"Then, let's do it."

Alex blinked and nearly fell out of her chair. Thankfully, Kara caught her.

"How- but... Intergang? And James?"

"I got it," Kara said, setting Alex's chair right. "And James is safe. I couldn't miss this chance to see a brand new meteor shower with my favorite sister, right?" Once Alex was settled, Kara slid into the other chair and poured a glass of wine.

"I'm your only sister," Alex finally said, blinking a bit stupidly at Kara. Because super speed was still very weird to experience in person, sometimes.

"Doesn't mean you still aren't my favorite," Kara said, smiling that bright smile of hers. Her gaze dipped down. "Ohmygosh, are those the prime rib and horseradish chips?" She brought the bag up and opened it. Grabbing a handful, she stuffed them into her mouth and groaned inappropriately.

Alex laughed. "You were locked in a fight with a criminal super gang, and you rushed over for weird chips and stargazing," Alex said.

Kara shrugged a shoulder, taking only one chip this time. She offered it to Alex.

"It was important to you. So, it's important to me, too." Her smile turned impish. "I just needed the right motivation to wind it up, you know?"

Alex took the chip. "Yeah, I know." She popped it in her mouth and pointed up. "We don't wanna miss this," she said.

Kara nodded, and they both looked up. The shower, which had started slowly, was now in full swing. Even with National City's light pollution, bright cuts of yellowish-white light were visible as they tore across the sky, dazzling and entrancing all who watched.

A fond, nostalgic smile blossomed on Alex's face. For the first time since they watched the stars, she didn't have to imagine what the new sky was like with Kara. Tonight, they saw the sky new, together.

Alex glanced at Kara, then back at the shower. "<Thank you,>" she said.

Kara smiled warmly, and kept her eyes on the shower. "<You are welcome,>" she replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest, biggest thanks to my forever editor, Tempest Fae. From the meteor shower, to terminology, to just which constellations were close to each other- Tempest kept this thing from sounding like it was researched by SyFy channel movies. Then, she went and cleaned up all of my comma neglect. You really went above and beyond the call for this story, my love. I'm the luckiest fangirl in the world to have you in my corner. ::kiss::
> 
> Image is a commission from comickergirl. Go check her out on tumblr! She's a superfan, who's super fab, and whose art got this fic back on its feet.
> 
> Also, if you squint, you can see my regret at not getting the Kryptonian font working for Ao3. Maybe one day. A nerd can dream!
> 
> Yes, the meteor shower Alex and Kara watch IS real, and thanks to the magic of storytelling, it got to show up on a special schedule just for the Super Sisters. You can read about it here: http://www.npr.org/sections/thetwo-way/2013/06/10/190495937/the-gamma-delphinids-are-coming-elusive-meteor-shower-tonight.
> 
> Last- Thank YOU for reading! Take care!


End file.
